All Over Again
by Siert Karzeni
Summary: Best let the fic tell you. A Summary would ruin the moment. : minor HBP moments and minor slashfemslash but not the way you think! You have to read to understand. Have Fun!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: JK Rowling's Characters do not belong to me at all hence the reason for this fic actually hehe.

Warning: Mentions of Slash/femslash but not the way you think. -

AN: Silly idea that wouldn't leave me alone.

All Over Again

It was a spectacular day. The kind were couples go to Hogsmeade, sit by the lakeside, or if one did not have a significant other, a day to play quidditch. The sky was cloudless and a vibrant shade of blue as if it was newly created, birds singing, sun glistening and -

"GODDAMNIT!"

…Apparently a crumpled up parchment zooming across the lawns of Hogwarts and ricocheting off a random 3rd year Ravenclaw's face. He would have retaliated, really he would have! …If it wasn't for the fact that when he looked to see who threw the offensive projectile, realization of who the culprit was made him reconsider his options. I mean really who wants to die young anyway?  
Well let's pan back to the culprit… or is he a victim? Anyway, sitting in quite a rumpled state surrounded by piles of more ballistic missiles, Er…parchments, was a young man at least 17 years of age. He was writing in a quite furious manner with a very frightening facial expression. One would not think he was writing when looking at him but actually finding new ways to utterly annihilate the piece of paper. The other students stayed clear of the area for they knew it was that time again, that time of year in which this section of Hogwarts grounds was not to be disturbed for the most heinous consequences would fall onto them.

The young man of course paid no attention to them, mainly cause he was to busy with bullying the parchment to even notice. That wasn't all he didn't notice, considering that his usually kept white blonde hair was falling slightly into his eyes and his clothes were horribly wrinkled from twisting around so much while pegging random people with his work. His cheeks were tinged red from trying to contain in his frustration and his pale gray eyes had a manic look in them.

"God I hate this!" he cursed a bit more colorfully a few more times to emphasize his point.

"I mean really must she ALWAYS force me to do this! It's just plain stupid and a waste of time. You would think after what happened in 6th year I wouldn't have to put up with this tripe any longer but NO! Heaven forbid I get some respite." he continued huffing and puffing wildly gesticulating to prove his point as he had so many other times that he was here, doing exactly as he always had every year.

"I can't wait for the 7th year to be bloody over at least then I won't have to sit here demeaning myself by doing this!" sounds of parchment being crushed followed by a whoosh, a dull plop, an outraged yell which became a strangled gasp and finally the sounds of someone running the other way. It was routine to the point where it became as normal to hear by now as the birds singing. Harry Potter sighed yet again, because, really what else could he do but sigh? Rubbing his tired green eyes, hidden under horrendous glasses, and brushing his black, unruly fringes from his forehead, he contemplated killing himself, but realized he wasn't allowed to. Every year it occurred and he too had held the false hope of no longer being a part of this just as much as Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy, this would go by a lot faster if you just stopped complaining and start writing. I hate doing this as much as you do, but we really don't have much of a choice?" He gave him a meaningful look as he said 'choice'.

Malfoy merely sniffed in distain by being reminded of this fact, but that didn't deter him from continuing his rants.

"Choice? As if I don't know. That woman is going to be the death of us, literally." He finished with a quirk of his lip as if in some sort of private joke, while Harry rolled his eyes at Malfoy's choice of words.

"Ha ha, very funny. The sooner we get this done for her the sooner we can live our somewhat lives."

Malfoy merely chuckled bitterly at this. "Somewhat lives, Potter? How about no life at all!" he exploded and Harry knew by the icy glare he was getting that Malfoy was really at his ropes end with this, so he decided that not interrupting might just be beneficial to his health, physical and mental.

"_She _may one day be done with us, but what about the others hmm! I mean what's stopping them from forcing us to do things we don't want to? -" He would have continued along that vain until a godsend in the form of Ronald Weasley passed by giving them incredulous looks.  
"You two are _still _at it? I figured it be done by now." The lanky redhead strode over, giving looks of amusement at Malfoy's piles and plopped on the ground acting as if he was there the whole time. Malfoy merely looked annoyed at all this, but said nothing about Ron's presence.

"Yes Ron, we're still doing this. You know how it is, after all you use to partake in this 'recreational' activity." Harry's voice dripped so much bitter sarcasm that it actually fell upon the pages on the floor, which were deteriorating at a high acceleration. The three men took time to pause and watch the interesting colors this created….

"….Yes…well as fascinating as that spectacle was why isn't Weasley doing this anymore again?" Draco narrowed his eyes, and though he was asking Potter this question he made sure to glare at Weasley and even made a show of hissing slightly for effect. Harry ignored the hissing mainly cause it sounded, at least to his parseltongue ears, like 'socks suck'.

"Because apparently Ron matured a bit when it came to the concept of your existence, and therefore no longer a slave to that woman. Well… at least not when it pertains to this." giving a slight embarrassed shrug while saying this.

"MATURED! You have got to be kidding me Potter! What about Won-won? And Roonil Wazlib? I mean really? Are those the terms one uses on someone 'mature?" Ron made a strange sound in the back of his throat as if he just choked on his tongue. Harry gave him some time to compose since he figured Ron would rather handle these set of questions.

'THAT was not _my_ fault! As if I wanted to be called that! Lavender was not my idea it was something that happened that I had NO control of just like you being stuck down here with Harry writing this dribble! It's all her!." Harry had to handed to Ron he didn't get red like a tomato like he usually did while saying all this. Maybe he _had _matured…

"and I am so mature!" sticking his tongue out as he said it.

…and maybe not.

With all the snipping and snapping that came from all of this it was no wonder they didn't notice the figure looking at them and shaking her head in exasperation.  
"Boys!" The tone in which she used was so sudden and so unexpected that it's a wonder that none of them wet themselves.

"Hermione!" Ron squeaked out. The other two mainly blanched and kept their mouths shut for fear of their voices coming out as pathetic as Ron's was at the moment. She was a powerful thing to behold. Standing there books in one hand, while the other held her hip, brown hair as bushy as ever, legs slightly parted in a defensive stance, yet really she looked about ready to hit someone.

"I cannot believe you people? You should of finished hours ago. It's not that hard of a task to do!" She pursed her lips as she took in their rumpled state and the mess that they seemed to be creating a fort out of.

"Granger don't give us your lectures we heard enough of them, thank you all the same. But even you have admitted that this is really just a waste of time for the both of us to be doing." Malfoy decided at that moment that throwing his quill down and looking like a petulant child was a good way to make his point.

"Yes, yes, blah, blah I'm sick of hearing the sob story Malfoy. You know if I could stop all of this I would, but just like the rest of you I have no choice. Do you think I want to strode down here hefting heavy books and waste my breath talking to the lot of you about the same thing every year?" Harry wasn't sure who had a stronger glare, Malfoy or Hermione. Though really in the scheme of things it didn't matter, so he decided doodling while they bickered was a good idea 10 minutes ago, which of course was a bad idea right about-

"HARRY! WHAT are you doing? You're just as bad as Malfoy!" Harry had the decency to look reprimanded.

"Well, I'm bored, what do you expect!" He snapped.

"I _expect _for you two to get over all of this silly nonsense and just finish so that you can give it to that woman and be done with it! One more year and you won't have to worry about it anymore."

"yeah right…" Ron muttered darkly. Hermione wheeled so fast on him it was almost as if she apparated on the spot, though they all knew not to mention this unlikelihood for fear of getting pegged across the face with 'Hogwarts, a History."

"What did you say Ron?" She narrowed her eyes, much like Malfoy had before. Harry pondered if they practiced this art of facial expressions together since they seemed to be so good at it.

Ron hesitated for a moment, Harry and Malfoy locked eyes, nodded in understanding and…. brought out their money pouches. Both looked at Ron intently….and then it happened.

'What I _said_, Hermione, was 'yeah right." Ron stared back definitely as if he had the last word of the day and smiled as if he just won a prize. Of course Draco was the one whooping and grinning like and idiot while Harry deposited a few galleons into Malfoy's hand in a quite put out manner.

'Told you he'd grow some one day.' smirking as he jingled his pouch. Harry scowled at Ron as if he had done him some personal wrong by becoming all brave like the Gryffindor he was. Ron, of course, never noticed this and strangely enough neither did Hermione, for at that moment she realized that Ron was exactly the kind of man she had always wanted him to be. One would think it shocking for the boys to watch as Hermione flung herself at Ron and started snogging the daylights out of him. No, that wasn't the case of course, instead they both groaned simultaneously and tried to looked at anything else but the public showing. Other spectators stopped by even the ones who got hit my flying parchment watched in awe.

"How long do you think it'll be this time?" Malfoy drawled.

"Depends, I mean what kind of fanfic are we talking about this time? Just the usual Hr/R or are there other pairings. All we have at the moment are me and you and we haven't attacked each other." People hearing this sort of talk coming from the Boy-who-lived may have thought him loony like Luna, but in actuality this was quite normal talk around here.

"Geez, that's exactly what we need more slash…Well I must admit this is the first time they wrote about what we _really_ do during our a time away from Jo." Draco mused.

"You mean about how Jo forces us to write all those schemes in which we bicker and squabble because, and I quote, 'It makes it seem more realistic." Harry even emphasized this by making quote marks in the air while trying to imitate the great creator her self's voice, yet failing miserably.

"Yeah, pretty much. While we're on the subject I can't understand why she just couldn't find some way to make us friends to begin with. It'd be a lot better than insulting my personality, which is nothing like that I might add-"

"Which she did try to resolve in book six don't forget" Harry cut in.

"Yeah… but then why are we doing this now then? These idea for schemes and what we would say 'if this' or 'if that'?" he pointed out. Harry had asked himself the same thing. He tried to think of a good explanation but the slurping sounds Ron and Hermione were making pretty much interrupted his thought process.

"Do you two _mind_!" he shrieked out. The two jolted away immediately, red in the face and looking very embarrassed.

"Sorry…Er..Yes well…continue" Hermione said all this in a small voice while trying to look as if her tongue was not just down Ron's throat.

"Oh no why don't you…I mean wouldn't want to get in the way of your hormonal inclinations" sneered Malfoy.

"Oi! It's not our fault and you know it Malfoy. It was one of those pointless fics where there's no plot just a whole bunch of smut." Ron's defense of his actions started off strong until the word 'smut' came and he kind of choked on that. Harry tried to stifle a snicker, which ended up sounding like a backwards sneeze.

"Oh, smut like last time with the leather--"

"NEVER SPEAK OF THAT EVER AGAIN!" Ron cried out. Harry remembered that day. Ron had come back from another trip to fanfic land wearing leather pants. Harry had been in the middle of a HP/DM moment when Ron barged in sickly pale and didn't even seem to care that Harry and Draco were being forced into the same bed. Malfoy had let his gaze take in this interesting turn of events and in true Malfoy form (which has yet to be truly formed at least in Jo's world) made a comment on his apparel.

"Weasley…in leather pants, well if I'm here it wasn't with me, that shortens the list. Hmm…Was it Snape this time or my father?" Harry had never seen Ron turn such an interesting shade of, well Harry wasn't even sure what color that was. It was an unspoken rule that they were never to discuss that particular fic. Malfoy from time to time would come up to Harry with his little guesses, usually involving Snape or Lucius or some odd combination or other things best not mentioned.

The group became quite silent after this. They all had a look of awkwardness upon them, though really, Harry thought, shouldn't they be use to these strange moments by now?

"Well, remember that time I had to go and see Pansy AND Ginny?" Hermione said with a nervous laugh hoping to console Ron in this meager way. God knows no one actually wanted to remember _that_. They all shivered in disgust and after some more awkward silence got back to some kind of routine again.

CRUMPLE THROW THUNK OUCH BACKPEDAL HUFF AND SIGH.

"Pass the ink Potter." dull voiced

"Why don't you come and get it?" archly said.

"Here we go again." said in semi-unison.

THE END…..well…maybe not.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: JK Rowling's Characters do not belong to me at all hence the reason for this fic actually hehe.

Warning: Mentions of Slash/femslash but not the way you think. -

AN: Silly idea that wouldn't leave me alone.

All Over Again - Take 2

The Hogwart's Library, quaint, quiet, and all those other 'Q' words that really have absolutely no relevance to why we're here. There, amidst towers of books, sitting on a chair of cherry wood, was a Bushy-haired young woman and her companion, who wasn't forced to be there or anything…really he wasn't….groan….

Her associate had been mindlessly turning pages of some transfiguration book, never really paying much attention to what it was, or the fact that it was upside down and in a totally different language. Why was he here again? He decided voicing this concern may cause him some sort of physical harm, but he wasn't reckless for nothing.

"Hermione why are we here again?" He kept his voice low, knowing that Madame Pince could pick him out as easily as if he had shouted.

"Harry, we're here to study. I thought it was plainly obvious." She just gave a look that was solely reserved for these times when she felt he was really naïve.

"No.." he huffed I mean why are we here in Hogwarts? I thought I said I wasn't coming back? Why are classes even in session, it's summer!"

Hermione just gave him a pitying gaze. Any moment now she just might pat him on the head patronizing him, as usual.

"Harry, all these years and you never knew…you poor, stupid boy."

"HEY!" he cried feeling quite scandalized that Hermione would call him that. She started patting him on the head, and Harry had the insane urge to throttle her, but squelched that unhealthy thought.

"It was just a question. No need to get all uppity with me." He sniffed.

"_If_ you must know, it's because all major canon and fanon occur mostly on Hogwart's ground. Therefore, it was agreed upon that this is where our many manifestations will dwell until needed." She said all this as if reading a cue card, which Harry turned his head to look for. What did that even mean? He decided not to talk about it anymore cause it was causing him some major brain hemorrhaging.

The atmosphere grew quiet once again. Harry was just thankful that yesterday was over, if one could call time passing around here as simple as 'yesterday' and 'tomorrow'. They had finished their errand and were now able to do whatever the disclaimers told them to. He sighed in content and tried to relax in the hard wood chair. Yet, something prickly was still there, right at the back of his head. He felt as if there was something he'd forgotten. Something that involved with what happened yesterday. For some reason he started to grow apprehensive, and a small sense of panic was starting to form at the pit of his stomach. What was missing? Then it hit him. Oh dear lord how could he have forgotten! Maybe Hermione was right, he really was stupid, but than again Hermione didn't appear to remember either.

"Hermione, where's Malfoy?" He would never admit that his voice sounded small and pathetic.

"Malfoy? Why do you want-!" Harry saw realization dawn upon her. Oh good, she did remember. He was about to suggest that they go and hide for the next couple of weeks, but it was too late. A Thunderous sound boomed along the walls of the library as the entrance doors slammed open. Even some wood splinters came out of the dramatic entrance. There was Malfoy, leather pants, tight black shirt, long blonde hair that was slowly going back to it's usual state, the earrings vanishing and the strange tattoo on his arm fading away to nothingness. Oh God, it was going to be a bad day, Harry thought.

Malfoy merely trudged along in quite a sulky manner, giving death glares the minute he saw someone staring at him. He plopped unceremoniously in the chair besides Harry and just gazed at the table's surface with a blank face. It was coming soon, Harry can almost taste it in the air, Hermione looked like she just drowned in the tension that was coming off of Malfoy. Soon…and Malfoy started to cry.

"Dear god! What has my fictional life come to? It's really not fair, not fair. I feel like Dobby, bonded to this evil entity except socks aren't going to free me! What is my motive really? I only just recently came to grips with being a 3 dimensional character in Jo's books" he continued to bawl paying no heed to the way Madame Pince was 'shhing' and gesticulating to keep quiet, but she didn't really want to get involved when Malfoy got like this. Hermione just looked at Harry as if saying 'it's your turn this time!' Why him? Couldn't they just kill Malfoy and end all their suffering? But Harry just gave a sideways glance to the pathetic boy and immediately felt that stupid emotion known as 'pity' wheedle it's way in.

"What happened Malfoy?" Harry made sure to keep his voice as soft and as comforting as possible.

"Oh! What do you _care, _Potter? You couldn't possibly understand my anguish. Jo gave you the better end of the deal in the long run. You get to love! What do I get? Parents that I've technically only seen 3 times, at least book wise, a girl that I'm not even certain is my girlfriend cause it's never confirmed, and a birthday that I only recently been given knowledge of." Malfoy pouted. Harry wasn't sure how to handle this, normally Malfoy's complaints weren't so well founded. He looked at Hermione pleadingly, but she looked about as helpful as Ron when it came to emotions.

"Was it the fanfic? Maybe this just the after effects of the angst?" It was a weak argument, Harry even felt silly using it. Malfoy looked thoughtful for a moment though.

"I guess that's what started it. I mean how many times do they have to insist that I'm abused? And then as I was there telling Greengrass how much I loved her because she was the only person to 'understand' me, minor shipping is weird by the way, I realized, have I ever _really _loved? I'm forever telling people I love them in one fic or another, but who do I love in canon? I can't say Pansy, the books don't say she's my girlfriend they just elude to it, which isn't enough. At least _you_ get the Weaslette, you have _some_ sort of foundation." Malfoy said bitterly. Harry felt strangely uncomfortable, technically he didn't have Ginny since he broke up with her, and, of course, that meant he was technically single and the manic fan girls were pairing him up mainly with Malfoy since the, 'obsession' scenes. He had to handle this delicately so he tried his best.

"If it makes you feel better, you should just be happy your single, I mean if you had a canon girlfriend that wouldn't stop the fan girls from putting you with someone else. At least this way you wouldn't be hurting anyone's feelings by cheating." He feared that Malfoy may think his attempt was utterly stupid and just tell him that Ron would have given better advise. So it was interesting and a pleasant surprise when Malfoy actually gave somewhat of a smile and said, "Thanks Potter." It felt as if they were having a moment and Hermione was coughing slightly in the hopes of dispelling it, she wasn't in the mood for H/D. The spell was broken and Malfoy and Harry looked abashed.

"Er… Sorry you know how clichés are, always sneaking from the nether regions of Fanfic Land." Now that Malfoy was placated everything seemed peaceful once more.

"…Where's Ron?" It was at that moment the doors shuddered open and a red-faced Ron came barging towards them.

"SOME PEOPLE ARE SICK! SICK I TELL YOU! I mean HAGRID! What are people thinking!" He started to compose a glorious, um, disturbing tale of woe, confusion, and awkwardness when Malfoy started asking him questions of a more personal quality. Ron started to weep saying that 'fanfic love was evil, pure and unadulterated evil!' They rolled their eyes and patted Ron on his back saying inane things like 'There, there. It'll be alright.', or 'We're here for you,' and of course 'So how big is the half giant?'

"MALFOY!" they cried.

Harry sighed. 'Here we go again.'

THE END…well…maybe not.


End file.
